Everything
by MarLea Pie
Summary: Is it possible for me to love you more? Is there a way I can show you how much you mean to me? Because you are everything. And everything is what I'd give to you. O/S


**My lovely French Beta messaged me one day and said, _"Did you hear about that contest?"_**

**This was my entry for LDA.  
**

**SM owns Twilight.**

**WARNING:  
I hope you are of age to be on this page. If not, you should find something else to read.  
If you DO choose to move on...  
Smexy times ahead. There is penetration of the back door err-E-ah.**

* * *

**EVERYTHING**

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..." I moan and then sigh. It's morning and I don't want to open my eyes.

Especially now.

Not now when I feel your fingers on me, your lips, your tongue.

You've managed to find my most sensitive spots and I've opened myself up to you so that my body isn't a secret to you anymore. Not for a while. Not for months. You know me.

You own me.

_I'm yours. _

"Don't mind me, baby," you say. But how can I not?

I'm barely coherent and you make me want to tumble and lose myself to you.

"Go back to sleep, Bella."

I can feel your smile on my skin, your teeth nibbling at the crook of my thigh. You know I can't sleep now, not with the way your tongue laves against me.

A whisper of a kiss on my most sensitive spot.

A more urgent sweep of your tongue on my lips.

Your fingers dip, just a tease. Then a little more when you hear me moan louder.

It isn't long until I'm writhing.

You're relentless, threading your arms to hold me down, the palm of your hand on my pelvis, controlling my movements.

My fingers are pulling at your hair and I know it must be painful, but it seems you're in your own world as well.

You're devouring me like you're at the most lavish banquet and I am the _pièce de résistance.  
_  
My body shivers and heats at the same time.

"God, it's so good..." I breathe. You stop your movements and I feel your hot breath on my wetness.

"It's not God who's worshiping you right now, baby."

"Fuck, Edward," I moan when your lips connect with me again.

"Yes, Bella. You're so fucking hot," I hear you groan into my pussy. Your fingers are fucking me hard and fast and reaching deep, so deep inside my heat.

And just when I think I can't take anymore, your fingers slip down and I feel you there. Just a hint of pressure and I tense slightly in response.

"Relax, baby," you say, "I just want to make you feel good."

I tell myself to do just that. Coaxing my muscles down there to give in to your gentle touch. It feels foreign, having you _down there_.

Different, but not in a bad way.

I'm surprised at how my body responds to it.

I like it..._a lot. _

I feel you slip slowly, deeper inside and it's so filling, having a piece of you inside me where no one's ever been.

It's indescribable.

"Mmmmm, yes, Bella. I love you, baby. So hot and wet and open for me."

Your words are my undoing and I know when I burst, it's going to be fucking amazing.

I feel the strain in my face as the tiny white flicker lights up in my belly.

It's spreading and spreading, bigger underneath my skin.

I can picture it now, dominating my body and it's not a bud of a flame, it's so much more.

"More, Edward," I plead, "please,_ deeper_."

Then you add another finger inside, deeper like I begged, thrusting there while your tongue fucks me simultaneously. This feeling of completion is so intense it leaves me begging.

I want it.

This.

_You._

You moan into my heated flesh and it turns me on even more knowing you love what you're doing to me.

My fingers scratch deeper into your scalp, my hips moving in tandem with your tongue.

Fucking me.

Everywhere.

"Fuck yes, Edward," I sigh, "so close, so good."

Then I'm exploding, like a bonfire, big and wide and roaring to the sky, reaching until I hit the stars.

You lap at me until I can't take it, then soft kisses trail up my stomach and you bite lightly on my neck.

"That was..." I sigh

"Amazing," you answer. "Did you really like it?"

Your voice is shy now, not embarrassed, but hesitant.

"Yeah, could you not tell by my massive O?" I giggle.

"So..." Your brow quirks and I know you want to ask me but you won't so I finish for you.

"So...can we do that again?" I ask.

"God yes, please." You grin.

"Edward. I want to do _everything_ with you. Try e_verything_ with you."

You kiss me hard and long, your fingers lifting my leg to curl around your waist as you enter my body.

"I want that too, baby," you whisper, "I want everything too."

You move slow and deep and it's not long before I'm clenching around you and you're spilling into me.

I fall asleep more sated than I've ever been, wondering about the next time you want to make me see stars.

**- xoxoxox -**

We hold hands as we enter my parents' house. It's funny how I don't really consider this my home anymore.

We've been inseparable for months now. We spend close to every night at your place. But I want you to meet my family; I want them to see how amazing you are.

Mom squeals in delight when you present her with a bouquet of gerbera daisies and Dad's moustache twitches when you hand him a six-pack of Rainer beer.

They shuffle us to the dining table where my mom can't help but gush at how handsome you are and then Dad piles your plate with fish-fry. You don't bat an eye when my dad uses a spoon to scoop heaps of food into his mouth. In fact, you do the same.

I know my mom loves you because let's face it, what's not to love? But my dad? I know he loves you because he offers you a can from the six-pack you bought him.

You smile at all the right places and answer clearly when asked ridiculous questions.

And don't think that I miss you looking at the back of my jeans when I reach for more of a helping of the feast my mom prepared.

I know you had a peek of the red thong I'm wearing.

And yes, baby, it's all for you.

You agree to try the dessert my mom made even though I know you don't have a sweet tooth.

You sit through the extra innings of baseball that my dad has put on the flat screen even though I know you don't have patience for the sport.

Is it possible that I can love you more after enduring this time with my quirky, precious family?

The way you offer your elbow as I put my shoes on and hold my jacket open to dress me makes my mom swoon. And to tell you the truth, it makes me swoon too.

Dad shakes your hand and mom gives you a big hug as we leave and my heart is pumping wildly because I just can't take it anymore.

The way you've been tonight has gotten me so damn horny I think I'm going to lose my fucking mind.

It's been a month or so since that mind blowing O you gave me when you played with my _you know what. _

We made a trip to that store downtown, _you know_, the one where they put your purchases in a dark black bag so that the outside world doesn't know how freaky you're getting with your partner?

Since then, we've done more of _that stuff_ using _that thing_ that we bought at _that store_ and each time you use it on me, I cum like a fucking porn star.

It's magnificent.

So I know that after how you've been today, after meeting my parents and being the most amazing, respectful, crazy, sexy, hot boyfriend, that tonight is the night I'm giving you _everything._

You look at me with your shy, sexy grin and we share the space in your building's elevator with your sweet older neighbours. I want to jump you but I think that would scare old Mr. Whitlock. I nod and smile as Mrs. Whitlock goes on about the lobby renovations and I try to concentrate on the conversation, but the way your fingers curl around my neck, the way your thumb makes slow, torturous circles on my skin, it makes me quiver where I stand.

You hold down the elevator button to let the couple out before us. They say their goodnights and I catch Mrs. Whitlock wink at me before Mr. Whitlock playfully pinches her behind.

We link our fingers together tightly and I briefly hope that one day their present will be our future.

When we finally arrive at the door to your apartment, I am insane with lust. My nerves are vibrating and I know yours are too.

You toe your shoes off by the door and toss the keys in that odd looking bowl on the table. Then I watch as you sift through the mail like you've got nothing better to do.

_Oh puh-leeze._

I see that twitch of your lips, that sideways glance you sneak at me.

My jacket falls to the floor and I kick off my shoes.

Finally, you face me, leaning on the back of your couch.

You want a show.

"You okay, baby?" you tease.

"I will be soon."

My blouse is unbuttoned and I remove it, leaving a trail behind me.

You fit me between your legs, your fingers doing those patterns on my stomach.

"So beautiful," you mumble. Your eyes burn into me, your touch sends a constant thrum throughout my body.

I feel…_worshipped._

You undo the clasp of my bra and instantly your lips surround my pink, hardened peak.

Your hand splays my back, holding me to you like you can't bear to let me go.

I pull at your shirt and you reach back to pull it up and over your head.

It's such a simple thing, you removing your clothes, but the way your arm crosses up and over your back, you make it look so fucking sexy.

I drop to my knees and pull harshly at your jeans.

Commando.

_Fuck._

The denim joins my discarded blouse on your hardwood floor.

"Fuck, Bella."

I curl my hand around the base and the errant thought of _"Oh my fuck, how will this fit in my ass?"_ flashes through my mind, but I tame it back to focus on you.

Your brows scrunch and head falls back slightly as I lower my lips and swirl my tongue around the tip of your cock.

You look down and our eyes meet. I know that look by now. I know what you want to do.

"Yes, baby. Such a hot, pretty mouth. So good taking my cock."

Sometimes I'm amazed by how one moment your words are so romantic then the next, they're as _dirty as fuck._

I love it all.

"Fuck my mouth, Edward."

"Shit."

Then your hand guides my head gently as your hips move in long steady strokes. I cup my breasts and play with my nipples because watching you take control makes me so fucking horny.

I moan around your length and you stop suddenly and carry me to your bed. I want you so bad I can feel the throb between my thighs.

"Edward," I whisper as you fight with the button of my jeans.

"Mmmmm," is your response as you thumb at the red silk thong that's been teasing you all night.

"I want you," I groan.

"What do you think we're doing, babe?" You smirk back at me.

I reach to the side and open the dresser where we keep our toys that have been well played with this past month.

And it clicks.

"I want you, Edward. I want to give you everything. I want to try."

A flicker of want and love flashes through your eyes and you hurl yourself at me so our lips meet again and again.

You slow your actions and sit back on your thighs to coax me onto my stomach and I comply without question.

"Relax, Bella." Your voice is husky in my ear and your lips kiss the spot at the back of neck that you know always sets me off.

I tilt my head to the side after you throw the pillow on the floor, leaving me flat against the mattress. I hear the soft click of a bottle and then the warm massage oil seeps into my skin. I feel your strong fingers knead at my back, your thumbs digging at knots I didn't know were there. I dissolve into the Egyptian cotton of your bed sheets; I am putty in your capable hands.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," you whisper. "Every precious inch of you is perfection."

Your hands move down to the flesh of my ass and we both groan at how good it feels.

"More, Edward. Please,"

I miss the warmth of your touch and I hear another soft click, a container opening and closing. Then one hand resumes its massage while I feel the tip of your finger dip inside my pussy for way too brief a moment.

Your touch is heavenly torture and I can hear from your breathing you feel it too.

"I love you, baby." Your words are soft exhale.

"I love you too, Edward," I respond.

"And I love how your body reacts to mine. How when I do this, your skin prickles in goose bumps." Your finger moves from my hot, wet pussy and up to that place we both want you to go. "You want it, don't you, Bella? You want me_ here_?"

"Yes," I sigh.

"Say it. Out loud." Your words are forced; you're trying to keep control, but I can feel how this is affecting you. I can hear it in your voice. It's hoarse and low.

So fucking sexy.

"I want you to fuck me," I reply.

"Where, baby? Say it. I want to hear you say it."

"I want you, Edward. I want your hot, thick cock fucking my ass."

"_Unghhhhhhh..._"

You've added another finger as I repeat my mantra in my head.

_Relax, relax, relax._

"Please, Edward, I want it. I want you." I should be embarrassed for begging but I'm not. I want this so bad, I want you to have all of me. Just as I want you completely.

"Bella baby," you whisper into my ear; your chest skims my back and I shiver wanting more of you. "Can you touch yourself for me? Can you play with your pretty pink pussy for me?"

_Oh God..._

You know what your words do to me.

I struggle to move my arm between the mattress and my body then I dip my fingers into my wetness.

"Mmmmmmmm."

"Yes, so hot, Bella. So fucking hot playing with your pussy for me."

You keep whispering words you know I love. Dirty, hot words that keep me wired. Your tortuously leading me inch by inch to the edge of a long, high free-fall.

I look back and watch as you stroke yourself, coating your thickness with clear liquid to make it easier for me to take you in.

Watching your hands, your cock, and then your eyes as you meet mine.

It's so _erotic._

"You like, baby?" you tease and I do like.

So fucking much.

You cover my body again and I feel so safe and loved I just want to give you all of me.

Then I feel you, just the tip and I flinch ever so slightly, but relax again once I feel your lips on my neck.

"Love you, so much, Bella."

And my mantra returns. _Relax, relax, relax._

Slowly, you push into me and it's uncomfortable but bearable. It's different from the small, smooth toy we've been playing with this past month.

I can feel your thickness; feel the ridge of your head when you push inside me.

"Play with your pussy, baby. Are you still wet for me?"

_Oh fuck, yes._

"Mmmmmmm hmmmm." because _shit yeah,_ I am.

Then instead of feeling awkward and a bit of pain, it starts feeling...good.

"Move back, babe." I ask as I push back into you and then your hips meet the flesh of my ass.

"Unghhhhhhhh. Fuck, Bella," you groan as you grip my waist, "you have no idea how hot this looks."

"Just don't move yet, ok? Just...give me a minute," I whisper.

It's so _filling_ having you inside me there. I know you're really loving it. I am too.

I feel naughty.

And hot.

I reach both hands back and spread my ass cheeks apart slightly, and a string of curses leave your mouth as you watch me do it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Bella. So fucking hot."

I lean forward again and go back to playing with myself. Dipping my finger inside and playing with my swollen clit.

"Oh God, Edward," I moan, "Please."

And I rock back as you push forward.

I'm already so close, with our hot, sweaty bodies and your filthy, sexy words, I can see that we'll have to revisit this in the future.

"So good, baby. You feel so fucking good inside me."

"Shiiiiit, Bella. So tight. So good. Can't hold off too much longer,"

I'm so wet and swollen, I furiously play with myself as your breathing picks up and you slam into my body.

I can hardly handle it, this intensity, this feeling that you have me completely. That every part of my body is yours. It feels so raw and natural to give into you. This rush is a completely new dimension for me.

It's physically and emotionally mind-blowing.

"Oh fuck, Edward, more please! Harder. Fuck me, baby! Fuck my ass!"

I grip at the duvet on your bed as I feel the twist in my belly start to grow. It's unwinding, spreading so quickly just under the surface of my skin, stretching to the tips of my body; I can feel it in my toes. I'm buckling and writhing and you're groaning as you push deeper into me.

"Yes, yes, yes! So fucking good!" I cry as I free fall over the edge into euphoria.

I move so I can touch you from underneath, gently pulling at your balls, cupping and teasing you.

I know you're close; I can feel it with how you quicken your thrusts.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum in my hot, tight ass."

I can play dirty too and my words immediately trigger your release.

"_Fuckfuckfuckfuck_! Holy shit!" you grunt then I feel you curve into me, our skin moist with sweat.

We fall into your bed sated and I know I have a ridiculous smile on my face and it mirrors yours.

"Love you," you say.

"Love you too," is all I can manage to answer.

I want to pass out but I know that I've got business below to take care of.

"Be back."

I walk tentatively to the bathroom and shiver as I feel the effects of your body all over mine.

I decide to take a shower and my mind drifts back to moments ago while you consumed every part of me. It's not long until I feel you beside me, soaping my body gently and reverently.

This, this is why I wanted this. Because you treat me like I'm the greatest treasure.

"Thank you," I whisper and you tilt your head in question as the suds fall off my body, "for being so gentle and loving. For making it easier for me. For making me feel the way you do."

"Don't you know, Bella? You're everything to me."

I kiss you for your pure, honest confession because I know that you're everything to me too.

* * *

**A billion thank you's to **_**Emc3015**_** for always making Edward's hotter.****  
****I heart you my ff soul sister.**

_**Intricacy Alterite**_** for telling me about the contest in the first place and then fixing my boo-boos once I decided to write.****  
****You're amazing, everyday.**


End file.
